Deadliest Warrior: Assassins VS Rangers
by Lord-Skarik
Summary: Assassins VS Rangers. WHO IS DEADLIEST! Rated T to be safe.
1. Rangers VS Assassins

DEADLIEST WARRIOR

**_The Assassins_**

_(Show hooded figure)_

**_The legendary arabic figures who fought the Templars, ironically, to preserve peace._**

**_The Rangers_**

_(Show figure with green cloak)_

**_The stealth masters used to tactically bring down riots, as well as used to keep the peace. They were said to hold the lives of 24 men in their quiver._**

**_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_**

**_To find out, the history of war and modern science collide, as former Navy SEAL Richard "Mack" Machowicz dives deep into the tactics of the warriors behind the weapons. Biomedical engineer, Geoff Desmoulins, applies twenty-first century technology to unlock new data on arsenals of the past. And ER physician, Armand Dorian, dissects the trauma, and reveals the physical and psychological traits that shaped these legends of war. This groundbreaking data, will be paired with historical research, and entered into an all-new digital combat engine._**

**_Two legendary combatants will be resurrected, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned…_**

**_Deadliest Warrior_**

**Welcome to the high**_-_**tech battle zone. Our experts prepare to unlock new truth to determine which soldier is deadliest: the Assassins, or the Rangers.**

Dorian: For me, every match has to start with the tale of the tape.

**Assassins**

**Age: 25**

**Height 6' 1"**

**Weight: 150 pounds**

**Armor: Steel**

**Rangers**

**Age: 25**

**Height 5' 7"**

**Weight: 130 pounds**

**Armor: None**

Armand: Both men are extreme killing machines, and their record can prove that. As far as heath, they're both pretty much evenly matched.

Mack: For me, it's the warrior. Tactics and strategy can define the battle.

Geoff: Weapons are what is important for me. We are testing arrows and lead for the Assassins against arrows for the Rangers.

**The new digital combat engine was designed by Robert Daly, a former Green Beret and designer of over 30 military based video games, including the Deadliest Warrior game. The combat engine will evaluate weapons data and over 100 X-factors, that are assigned values based on extensive historical research of each warriors life, tactics, and psychological profile.**

**Wielding the weapons for the Assassins, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, and expert assassin who's killed thousands of men.**

Ezio: Our ability to kill and be unfazed is very important. Not to mention the fact that we have steel armor, and they have about a quarter-inch of clothing to protect themselves.

**The Assassins bring the serious weaponry to this showdown with-**

**Long Range: Crossbow**

**Mid-range: Throwing knife**

**Short Range: Hidden pistol**

**Melee Weapon: Hidden blades**

**Although the Assassin's weapons are quite unsettling, our Rangers expert is just as confident. Showing off the Rangers skill is Will Treaty, former Ranger and expert archer.**

Will: You may be able to kill unfazed, and maybe you have better armor, but if you know how to hide, you don't need armor.

**The Rangers defend themselves with-**

**Long Range: Longbow**

**Mid-range: Throwing knife**

**Short Range: Saxe knife**

**Melee Weapon: Striker**

**The battle begins at long range as both teams prepare to show the other off with their particular weapons. The Assassins will start with their crossbow.**

Geoff: Well Ezio, what do you have to start with?

Ezio: The crossbow was commonly used as a siege weapon. It was a lot easier to aim and hit accurately, but it's slow speed kept it's use as a mostly defense weapon. The Assassins on the other hand, have mastered the ability to rapidly fire it, allowing our strength to pull back the drawstring faster than most foot-soldiers.

Geoff: Well then, lets get started. Accurately hit all the targets. You are on the clock.

**Ezio sets up and prepares to fire.**

Geoff: On THREE, TWO, ONE, SHOOT EM' UP!

**Immediately, Ezio springs up and shoots the first of the targets that begin creeping their way up the tracks. The bolt hits the target in the neck. It takes Ezio about fifteen seconds to reload before he shoots the next target. His next shot hits one of the foam targets in the head, sending the bolt through and sticking into the target behind. Ezio quickly reloads once more, taking only about ten seconds this time, and shoots the last target. TIME: 2 minutes 14 seconds.**

**Dr. Dorian examines the results.**

Armand: Well, these bolts hit accurately, and mostly instantly killed all of these targets. Except for this one.

**Dorian examines the foam target that got stuck by the dart that went through the one in front of it.**

Armand: This one will be a lot harder to figure out. We'll have to test the crossbow with a gelatin body that closely resembles human flesh, to make sure the bolts can actually go through a human body, and still have enough velocity to kill a target behind it.

**He sets up a gelatin body with another one behind it.**

Armand: All right Ezio, take your aim, and we'll determine if this kill is actually possible.

**Ezio takes aim with the crossbow, and then fires. The quiver burrows deep into the body, but doesn't make it all the way through.**

Armand: Well, that leaves you with seven instant kills, two mortal wounds, and one body completely unharmed.

Will: Alright, now let me at em'.

**Will will take aim with the longbow.**

Geoff: On THREE, TWO, ONE, SHOOT EM' UP!

**Will seems to melt into the ground as soon as he releases his first arrow. About two seconds later, another arrow sticks into the next target. Both shots were completely accurate. Will continues to fire, and when all the targets are tagged, Geoff stops the clock. TIME: 50 seconds**

Armand: A lot of people will tell you that a longbow can take up to thirty seconds to fire after the first shot, but Will, you've shown us that's not always true. Now where are you?

**Will seems to appear out of nowhere.**

Armand: Well, you've obviously proved that the longbow is superior to the crossbow, and you've also shown us you're ability to blend in, an X-factor that will be added into the system.

Geoff: You've also shown that you can easily beat the crossbow's time, so I'm giving the edge to the Rangers, with their longbow.

**In Long Range, the edge goes to the Rangers for the longbow.**

**In Long Range, the Ranger's longbow gained the victory, over the Assassin's slow and clunky crossbow, but the battle has only just started. Now that we are in the Mid-range, the Assassins have a chance to gain that back. Now the Rangers will show their throwing knife skills, although the Assassins have the same weapon, so for this it will be more of a skill assessment. To test the ranger's skill, a simple bullseye has been set up.**

Geoff: On THREE, TWO, ONE, NAIL THAT BULL!

**Will readies the knife, and throws it, sticking the knife up to the hilt, in the bull's eye, but not exactly in the center. Now it's Ezio's turn. Another target is set up, and Ezio gets ready to throw.**

Geoff: On THREE, TWO ,ONE, THROW IT!

**Ezio pulls a throwing knife out of his belt, and without a seconds notice, throws it and nails the bull's eye, mirroring Will's throw. It's too close to accurately judge who's throw was closer to the center.**

Geoff: Well, these are both expert throws, and will easily kill you if it hits the right spot. I'm going to have to call it a tie.

**Mid-Range: Tie**

**Now we move into the Short Range weapons. The Rangers will start once more with their saxe knife.**

Geoff: So what exactly IS a saxe knife, Will?

Will: A saxe knife is a large knife that is standard issue for Rangers. We usually use them akimbo with our throwing knife, in a fashion most unusual. It is also perfectly weighted for use a more devastating, and close range throwing knife.

Geoff: All right then, lets get this bad-boy tested.

**A gelatin head mold is set up to see how much damage the saxe knife will do. Will prepares to throw the knife.**

Geoff: On THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!

**Will readies, and then after a second, throws the heavy saxe knife. It hits the head just to the right of the nose, destroying the gelatin, and breaking the bones inside of it.**

Armand: Well, this is definitely a kill shot. The knife went a little bit up, and would have punctured the brain. If the knife didn't puncture the brain, then it would be a seriously mortal wound, and he would bleed out within five minutes.

Ezio: If you think that would actually hit us, then you are a little bit too smug. Watch this.

**Ezio brandishes a small, and short barreled pistol. The hidden pistol.**

Ezio: These are very useful if you an enemy is too close for throwing knives and crossbows, but is rushing with a pole-axe. They can be very devastating at close range.

Geoff: Alright, get ready to fire. On THREE, TWO, ONE, FIRE!

**Ezio aims the pistol at the gelatin head and fires, the lead ball exploding from the barrel and hitting the forehead, exploding out the back and obliterating the skull.**

Armand: Wow, this did some serious damage. As you can see, the bullet went straight through the brain.

Geoff: Although the pistol did a lot of damage, it's not always completely reliable. A lot of the times it doesn't go off, or if it does, you wouldn't be able to hit the side of a barn with it, due to bad accuracy.

Ezio: As I said, it's usually a last resort weapon.

Geoff: I'm going to have to say this is a tie.

**Once more, the Ranger's and the Assassin's weapons tie off. The Assassins get one more chance to one up the Rangers.**

**Now we are down to melee weapons, and the Rangers will start with their striker. **

Geoff: Can you tell us what this is, Will?

Will: The striker is a brass instrument that wraps around your knuckles, and if you punch someone's jaw with it, it could easily knock them out. They are usually not lethal, unless repeatedly hit with one. Like the Assassin's hidden pistol, it is used as a last resort.

Geoff: Alright then.

**A dead pig is set up with patches that sense force. If hit with enough force to kill someone, it will tell you. Will gets the striker ready and nods to Geoff.**

Geoff: On THREE, TWO, ONE, BEAT THE BACON!

**Will raps the pigs sensor patches and then hits them repeatedly. After that Dr Dorian goes to check the patches.**

Armand: Well, the pig isn't dead yet. It's close, and if this were a human skull, it would be caved in, but not enough to kill him. He's mortally wounded.

**Time for the Assassin's turn.**

Geoff: So what is this, exactly?

Ezio: The hidden blade was a very useful five inch blade that was concealed in a leather compartment on the wrist. It would blend into the sleeve, and avoid suspicion.

Geoff: Well it sure looks nasty. Time to test it.

**Another pig is set up, only this time without the sensor patches, and is hung up from the ceiling.**

Geoff: On THREE, TWO, ONE, CARVE IT UP!

**Ezio walks nonchalantly toward the pig, and then when he was next to it, he flicked his wrist, ejecting the hidden blade, and stabbed the pig, then he pulled down, and cut the side of the pig open. Swinging around to the other side, he ejects another hidden blade, this time on his left wrist, and stabs the pig with that one. Dorian goes to inspect.**

Dorian: Wow, this pig is dead. The lacerations would have spilled your vital organs all over the floor, and the stab wounds would have hit something vital in there, not to mention the fact that the blade is thin enough to slip in-between armor plates.

Geoff: All right, it looks like the Assassin's hidden blade gets the win.

**Edge: Hidden Blade.**

**Now that all the information has been gathered, we find ourselves in a tie.**

**Long Range: Rangers**

**Mid-Range: Draw**

**Short Range: Draw**

**Melee: Assassins**

**All the data will be uploaded into a high tech system that will run a thousand battles, and whoever gets the most wins, will be; THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

**THE BATTLE TO DECIDE, WHO WILL BE: THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

**The assassin perches at the top of a tower in an abandoned city, overgrown with brush, and brambles. He sees a slight movement off to the side, and then an arrow fly out of nowhere, and almost hits the assassin. The assassin jumps off the roof, and falls into a bale of hay. He jumps out and runs toward where he saw the arrow come from.**

**The ranger, after firing his arrow, runs closer towards where the assassin is perched. When he sees the assassin jump off, he moves up against a tree, letting his cloak blend into the tree, rendering him invisible to the untrained eye. He sees the assassin running toward where he had fired his first arrow, and then shoots another towards him.**

**The assassin ducks down as another arrow shoots past him. He sees the ranger running away, and gives chase. The ranger, not used to running like this, soon slows down, and the assassin starts to gain. As he nears the ranger, he pulls out his throwing knife, and gets ready to throw.**

**The ranger turns around, his slim throwing knife at the ready. He sees the assassin throw his knife, then the ranger, using his skill with the blades, throws his knife, and hits the assassins knife out of the air.**

**The assassin pulls out his hidden pistol as he continues to run towards the ranger. The ranger runs down an alley way, and the assassin, seeing his chance, climbs up the building next to the alley. He runs along the top, stalking the ranger running down the alley.**

**The ranger runs, constantly checking behind him. He notices a shadow following him and looks up, into the sun. He sees the assassin running along the roof, watching him. He pulls out the heavy saxe knife, and throws it at the assassin.**

**The assassin continues his chase when, suddenly, the saxe knife flies out of nowhere, and bounces off the assassin's thick and sturdy chest armor. He looks back down and notices that the ranger has disappeared. He flicks his wrists, sending his hidden blades out, and jumps down off the roof.**

**The ranger, hiding in the shadows of an abandoned building, right next to the alleyway. He watches as the assassin drops down in front of the door, and readies his striker as the assassin walks into the open doorway. As the assassin walks right past the rangers hiding spot, he comes up behind and punches the assassin's back as hard as he could with the striker.**

**The assassin feels the striker through his armor. It would have winded him, had he not been wearing any. He swiftly turns to the left, swinging with his right hidden blade. His blade sticks the ranger in the arm, and he falls back. The ranger continues the roll, and then gets up and runs out of the building, leaving a trail of blood.**

**The ranger runs back down the alley, and then stumbles across something. His bow. He quickly picks it up, and nocks an arrow. He turns around, but then…**

**The assassin follows the ranger. As he leaves the building, he notices the ranger running towards the bow. He pulls out his cross bow, which is already cocked. He sets a bolt in the bow, and takes aim at the rangers back. Right when the ranger picks up the bow, and starts turning around, the assassin pulls the trigger.**

**The ranger turns around, and sees the assassin standing at the end of the alley way with the crossbow. A quarter of a second later, he feels the quivers biting pain as it burrows into his neck. He falls backwards, the nocked arrow shooting off into the air.**

**The assassin slowly makes his way towards the fallen ranger to confirm his kill. When he gets there, he sees that the ranger has already bled to death, the bolt having severed the major artery. He allows himself a small smile, then turns to leave.**

**Winner: ASSASSIN**

Geoff: So it seems that the Assassin is; the DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The computer engine replayed the battle over and over again, 1000 times, and the Assassin had the most wins.

Will: In real life, the Assassin would have died as soon as we fired the first arrow.

Ezio: Or not. _Arrivederci, guardia forestale._

**NOTE: Having a tie, I input the ranger and assassin into a randomization chart on , and ran it twenty times. The assassin had his name drawn 12 times. The ranger, 8.**


	2. Battle Requests

A lot of people have been asking if I'm going to make another Deadliest Warrior fic. The answer is yes. So, if anybody has ideas for a match up, leave a review with your request. If I like the idea, the next Deadliest Warrior may be one you thought of.


End file.
